Is it Love?
by SlyLikeFoxFace
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is an ordinary teenager, who attends Panem High. Her and her group of friends are close, practically family. But then everything changes when a certain green eyed boy asks out the one and only: Katniss Everdeen. Her world is turned upside down as she discovers things she never thought possible, when secrets come out, will the group stick together?


Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen awakes after having yet another dream about god knows what, she never remembers what it's about, that's why she hates dreaming, it makes her feel as if she's forgotten something important—something valuable.

She picks herself up of her bed, glancing at the clock whilst doing so. A gasp escapes her dry lips. She's going to be late for school. On the first day back. Great.

_Might as well take my time_ Katniss thought, as she walked slowly towards her bathroom. She, however didn't make it to the bathroom, she paused for a moment as she could faintly hear her phone ringing. Katniss looked around her room, slowly following the sound being made by her iPhone.

She was paying so much attention to the sound that she didn't notice her school bag right in front of her until she tripped over it and fell revealing the missing phone.

Katniss was about to unlock it and return the call to whoever it was, when suddenly the phone rang again, the sound was so sudden Katniss dropped the phone. She sighed in exasperation and leaned down to pick up her probably damaged phone.

_Missed call: Johanna._

The phone read, Katniss instead of calling her friend back, decided to text her telling her about just how late she'd be. After getting dressed in what she thought was a rather cute outfit, Katniss picked up her phone and saw she'd received a message for the one and only Johanna. She prepared herself for another smart ass comment—Johanna's _best_ trait.

_Late on the first day, huh? Wow Brainless you seem to be trying to outdo yourself every year with just how brainless you are. No but seriously, hurry up, we're in the same tutor group this year! Along with Peeta, Gale, Finnick and Annie. So hurry your ass up. _

Katniss laughed at how sassy her friend was. _Too sassy for her own good, she is. _

She gathered her things and walked out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to her parents, not that they'd care anyway, they've got their own things to worry about. Mrs Everdeen is the best Doctor in town, and Mr Everdeen a lawyer who owns various law firms. Having such successful parents Katniss hardly ever saw them, of course they'd try to make it up to her, smothering her with presents, money, anything.

That didn't work on Katniss though, she wasn't much for material possessions, besides they couldn't make up for practically not seeing her parents for more than an hour each.

Katniss got into her car—the one her parents had gotten her to make up for not being there last Christmas. She arrived at school in less than 15 minutes, and quickly got her bag, phone, keys before exiting her car and walking towards reception.

_Late on the first day, what a way to start Year 10 right?_ She thought as she pushed open the reception door.

The receptionist was clearly annoyed at Katniss' tardiness, as she retrieved the LATE book from a drawer next to her.

'Sign here.' The woman bluntly stated as she handed Katniss the LATE book.

Katniss signed in, already not liking this new receptionist.

'Name please.' The woman asked.

_Can she not read?_ Katniss thought bitterly, though she forced a smile on and answered politely with her name.

Miss Butler, Katniss noticed her name tag read. Miss Butler was rummaging through a drawer for god knows what but Katniss said nothing just waited politely.

'Ahh, here we go.' Miss Butler said as she took a couple of pages out of the now messy drawer. She handed Katniss the papers and explained how she'd already missed first lesson and that she should wait there until the bell rang for the second lesson.

The bell rang and Katniss breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up her things and pushed through the set of doors keeping her in reception.

Her phone buzzed and she slyly looked at it, a message from Peeta.

_Kat everything okay? Jo said you were coming in late because you're trying to outdo yourself on the stupid scale but yeah. I guess I'll see you when you get here? Text me when you arrive. _

Katniss smiled at the phone, Peeta always worrying about her. She quickly texted him back before any teachers came—if any teachers had seen her phone would have been confiscated for a month, ridiculous but her school had a knack for being stupid. She put her phone away, only to run into a hard chest.

She fell back and braced herself for the cold floor but she never hit it, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she looked up to find Marvel beaming at her.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't late comer Everdeen.' He laughed.

Katniss scowled at him playfully before giving him a hug, she'd really missed her friends.

'Don't blame me; blame my bed for being so goddamn comfortable.' She chuckled and picked her bag up.

Marvel put his arm around her shoulders. 'I honestly don't know what we're going to do with you Everdeen, you need to stop.'

Katniss shrugged. 'Can't stop, won't stop.'

Marvel being the idiot that he is decided to start singing Miley Cyrus': We can't stop, while twirling Katniss around.

They both laughed as Marvel continued to sing, that is until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Turning around they saw Miss Pumpernickle, scowling at them.

'Shouldn't you both be getting to class?' She enquired—her voice as squeaky as ever.

Marvel and Katniss both nodded, both reaching for their timetables almost in sync. Miss Pumpernickle looked at them both before strutting off to her office. Katniss could barely hold back her laughter as she watched the short woman walk away. As soon as she was gone the two let out a sigh of relief.

'I swear Everdeen it's like you're attracting trouble today.' Marvel accused. 'Who knew you could be so bad? Anyway what's your second lesson, Pumpernickle was right we're going to be late.'

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. 'I do not attract trouble, it was you, you idiot.' She carried on mumbling about how foolish he is as she reached into her bag for her timetable. She was about to announce that her next lesson was Biology when the bell rang, cutting her off before she even began.

'Crap' Marvel breathed. 'Come on, before we're even later than we already are. What lesson are you in?'

'Biology.' Katniss replied shortly, still angry at him.

He turned to look at her, and poked her slightly: 'Come on, don't be mad at me on the first day back.'

She broke into a smile as she stuck her tongue out at him.

'I'll be as mad for as long as I want' she said, enjoying making him suffer.

Turns out both Marvel and Katniss had Biology so they headed over there together all the while Marvel whining about how she couldn't be mad at him already.

They got to biology 10 minutes late. _Great_ Katniss thought, _Late again_. As her and Marvel entered the class, she looked around and her eyes locked with blue, then brown, then green. Peeta, Johanna and Finnick were in this class, and of course Johanna was smirking at the late comers.

Katniss sat next to Peeta and Marvel next to Johanna.

Peeta smiled at Katniss as she sat down next to him, she hadn't even sat down properly before Johanna began ribbing her and Marvel about what they'd been so busy doing that they'd come late to class. Katniss rolled her eyes at Johanna, whereas Marvel had a huge smile on his face, Katniss' attention went to Peeta who had suddenly gone quiet, he looked almost angry at what Johanna was saying, and so did Finnick strangely enough.

She brushed it off as them wanting Johanna to shut up because it was still too early to be active. The rest of the lesson went by, Mr Moodly was obviously frustrated at the inattentiveness of his class, but they couldn't help it, it was the second lesson, first day back.

The group heads out, Katniss talking to Peeta when out of no where Finnick gives her a hug from behind and whispers in her ear.

'Hey Kat, can I talk to you for a sec?'

Katniss nods and laughs at Finnick's attempt at making them seem 'couplely'. He grabs her hand and leads her out of the corridor; she turns and tells Peeta she'll talk to him later before being pulled away by Finnick. Katniss could have sworn that Peeta seemed almost annoyed at Finnick's antics.

They halt to a stop and Katniss is almost breathless after being whisked away by Finn.

'You wanted to talk to me?' Katniss asked her captor.

He suddenly looked shy, as if unsure of himself. Now this worried Katniss, Finnick was always so outgoing, never shy; this is a new side of him, and a side of him she'd never seen before.

Katniss placed her hand on his bicep and looked him in the eye.

'Finnick, are you okay?' She asked him.

Finnick nodded, it was almost as if he was nervous, nervous of whatever he wanted to tell her. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again.

'Finn.' Katniss whispered. 'You know you can tell me anything.'

He nodded once again, 'Yeah,' He managed to croak out. 'I know,' He said much clearer this time.

Katniss looked at him expectantly, she was worried, she'd never seen him like that.

'Well, umm.' Finnick began but stopped himself and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me.' He blurted out.

Katniss froze. Finnick, wanted to go on a date, with her? A thousand things crossed her mind, everything, she stood there saying nothing, just standing there watching Finnick. He seemed to take her silence as a no and he slowly backed away. Katniss snapped out of it and reached out to grab him. Finnick looked at her silently, expecting her to speak, but instead she crashed her lips against his.

At first Finnick didn't react, he just stood there, after a while he kissed her back. Katniss didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that it felt right, kissing Finnick, she liked him, but did she like him in that way? She pushed all thoughts aside and only concentrated on the present, and the present was her and Finnick.

They broke away and Finnick smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She smiled back, and squeezed his hand.

'Does this mean we're officially going out?' Finnick asked, though he didn't seem it, Katniss knew he was worried about her rejecting him.

'It means we're officially going out.' Katniss beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Katniss suddenly remembered about everyone, she had yet to see Annie and Gale. 'Finn, shouldn't we get back to everyone? I haven't even seen Annie and Gale yet. Besides don't you want to tell them the news?'

Finnick seemingly brightened and then mock bowed 'Your wish is my command my lady.'

Katniss laughed and slapped his arm lightly.

'Shut it, you.'

They walked hand in hand towards the canteen, where they'd tell their friends about their new relationship.


End file.
